darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubikon
Cubikons are massive NPC and are the mothership of the Upper Maps. They have extremely high HP, deadly damage output, and great rewards to match its difficulty. It is recommended to attack Cubikons with a large outfit. Any player that deals damage to the Cubikon constantly receives a portion of the rewards when killed. Cubikons are found on maps 1-6, 2-6 and 3-6. Overview Cubikon have great rewards of EP and Uridium as they are relatively easy to kill in groups, and have a high spawn rate in X-6. If Xenomit is what you need, you've found the right alien to get it from. They drop the same amount of Xenomit as an Uber Kristallon, but the Uber Kristallon is roughly as strong as two Cubikons. The Protegits will attack the first player who attacks the Cubikon which released them, eventually changing to the player who deals the most damage to the Cubikon. After its destruction, the remaining Protegits will attack every player who passes nearby, but will not chase them. If you are a FE player, you will most likely be able to solo the Cubikon using the SAB and x4 ammo. The way to solo a Cubikon is simple; all you would need to do is SAB the Cubikon and until its shields have gone and then hit it with x3 or x4 ammo. People above FE who have boosters and upgrades may be able to solo the Cubikon using SAB and x3, so they wouldn't need to use x4 ammo. Locations Cubikon are located in: *X-6 *In ??? map (also known as the Cubikon's Graveyard) Due to only having a max of four Cubikon on each X-6 map, these are locations where Cubikons have a high spawn rate: Cargo Drop Quests Pull Out All The Stops! The Cubikons have hatched an evil plan to expand their network of spies across our galaxies. Show them not to mess with us and blow up ten Cubikons. Quest Details: * Destroy 10 -=[ Cubikons ]=-. Quest Rewards: * 6,000,000 EP * 2,000 Honor * 2,500,000 Credits * 2,000 Uridium * 2,000 DMG X4 Lasers Crush the Cubikons Damage some Cubikons, but watch out that you don't get killed or damaged. Oh, yeah: You don't have much time. Quest details: *Do 1 Million Damage to Cubikons (Lasers, Rockets, whatever) *Do it within 30 Minutes. Quest Rewards: *1,000,000 EP *10,000 Honor *1,000,000 Credits *1,000 Uridium Trivia *As of the graphic update, Cubikons now transform from their cube and explode constantly, dealing damage to nearby players and P.E.T.s. *The Cubikon is not the only non-Boss NPC that gives Xenomit from its Cargo Drop. *Cubikons do not attack the player directly; rather, they send out Protogits in a swarm of 20 or so that deal the main damage. *Unlike its old Cuboid version, which slowly let out Protegits as if they were fighters from a battleship, the entire swarm comes immediately upon you. *Cubikons are Interesting, to say the least. When the open up, they deploy the stacked Protegits from behind, much like a mother spider carries her infants on her back. They are deployed from the aft section, next to the engine. *They resemble the Borg from the Star Trek series. Category:X-6 Category:NPC Category:Upper Maps Category:NPC/Mothership